


Sweeter Than A Treacle Tart

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Neville Longbottom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Mirror of Erised, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, One Shot, Room of Requirement, Sweet, Top Harry Potter, Wizards, hope you nasties enjoy, magic spell for lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Neville is feeling down while looking into the Mirror of Erised when Harry finds him and decides to help him feel more beautiful than he's ever felt before.





	Sweeter Than A Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



song recommendation: Bazzi - Beautiful ft. Camila

Neville was looking into the mirror, gazing upon his parents. He could hear footsteps behind him, drawing nearer, but he didn't need to turn to know it was Harry. Everyday, Neville was early to these meetings, and the only other person who also arrived before the others started appearing in pairs of small groups was Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Neville called out, his gaze still pinned on the mirror.

Harry came to a stop beside him. "What do you see?"

Neville gulped. "My parents."

Surprised, Harry commented, "I see mine too." He shuffled a bit in attempt to jerk the thoughts in his head to form a coherent one that wouldn't come off as prying or rude. "Neville, can I ask what happened to them?"

At first, there was silence. Neville had never told anybody about them or what had happened. But this was Harry, wasn't it? One of the only people to ever treat him kindly, no matter what mistake Neville had made or what comment he said that made everyone else jeer at him. But not Harry. This was his time to get rid of even a sliver of the pain that had built up on his chest throughout his entire life. s it was the only chance he had, and it was someone he trusted, Neville decided he had to do it. With his fingers twitching at his said, Neville told Harry, "Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

Harry remained speechless for a moment. Neville, who lived with his grandmother who wore insanely extravagant outfits and terrified him, was more like Harry than anyone else he had ever met. He considered what he would want for his own parents and what kept him going everyday before he could respond to Neville. "We're going to make them proud, Neville. That's a promise," he swore.

Neville gave him a tepid smile. "I believe you, Harry."

Now there was a bit of awkwardness between them. Their friendship had just reached a new stage, and Harry didn't know how to react to Neville anymore. Should he carry on as they were before or plunge into the depths of a new friendship, one built on shared experiences and tragic backstories?

But before he could find any more words to say, he saw tears budding in Neville's eyes. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked stepping forward so he could put a concerned hand on Neville's shoulder.

He sniffled. "It's just-seeing them, it's hard. These are my parents, and I hardly even remember them. I remember more about their deaths than I do about their lives. But sometimes, I'm glad they're gone, which makes me feel rubbish, but I can't help it. At least they're not here to see what a failure their son has turned out to be."

Harry was shocked by Neville's words, and they left goosebumps trailing across the expanse of his skin, hairs that had shot up prickling like needles. "You're not a failure, Neville," he reputed.

Neville scratched at one of his arms. "Don't say that. I know what everyone says behind my back; that I'm not the brightest or a very skillful wizard. It's all true, everybody knows it and so do I." His voice was shaky, and the fact that he was nearly about to start bawling only made him feel worse about himself.

Harry's hand trailed down the shoulder he had been grasping, over Neville's biceps and down to his arms so he could stop the nails that had begun to mercilessly dig into his skin. "None of that is true, Neville. You're a wonderful wizard, and you're not stupid at all." 

The boy in his grasp shook his head. "You don't mean any of that. Y-you're only saying it so I can get through today's lesson without disrupting it by crying in front of everyone like the pathetic person I am."

Taking both of Neville's hands in his grasp, Harry turned the boy so that their eyes met, and Neville was no longer staring at himself in the mirror. "Neville, I have never told you a lie and I never will. You truly are as amazing as I think you are. You're brave, you're compassionate for others, and you get along with just about everyone. This is why the hat picked you to be a Gryffindor. You're here, which automatically makes you a much greater wizard than you think you are. The fact that you're in this room everyday, perfecting your spells so that we can stand with Dumbledore and protect this school, makes you an even better wizard than so many others I've ever met. So don't say that you're pathetic; I know you're not."

Neville gulped. "You really mean all of that?"

With a nod, Harry answered, "I do."

Another tepid smile, though this one was watered down. "No one has ever said something like that to me," Neville said. His fingers were fiddling with Harry's, interlocking their fingers before slipping from the grasp of Harry's and then starting the process all over again.

"Well then I suppose I should do it more often," Harry commented, his words coming out breathier than he had meant. But it was like he had no control over his body at that moment. It was longing for something he had never had before.

Neville could feel Harry's hot breath fan across his face, and it made him subconsciously take a step forward. It was like Harry's body was calling his forth, a lighthouse beckoning him through the dark. 

Harry felt the same gravitation between them grow stronger with every step. When there was no further to go, their hands clasped between their two bodies, pinned under the pressure that had amounted with how closely they were pressed together. Neville had grown a few inches taller than Harry, so his short breaths sent pulses of warmth across Harry's forehead. It was comforting, and it drew him in, his face coming closer to Neville's, their mouths close enough that they were breathing the same air. It should have felt suffocating, to take the breath someone had just breathed out, but Harry felt like he was breathing in new life. It burned like a pleasant fire down his throat and into his lungs.

Knowing that Neville would be too shy to do it, Harry vanquished what little space was left between them. His lips pressed against Neville's soft ones, and they molded together like a perfect fit.

Hands seprating, Harry's traveled up Neville's body until they halted so that he could cradle Neville's face, holding him as carefully as he could. He wanted his touch to feel like love, like a reassurance that it was impossible to be pathetic when someone was so beautiful that they needed to be handled with care in fear of tainting that beauty.

Neville's hands had found home on Harry's hips, holding them so lightly in fear of doing something wrong.

When the kiss broke, both boys were gasping with not just the need for fresh oxygen but also with the sudden lust burning through their veins. Harry's fingers trailed across Neville's face, outlining his mouth and then swiping across some of the saliva that had slicked over the plush of his lips.

"Harry," Neville gasped, his fingers wrapping around the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Carding the fingers of his other hand through Neville's hair, Harry declared, "I want to show you how wonderful you are, Neville. Let me show you how beautiful you are."

There wasn't a second thought to Neville's nod. It wasn't just that he wanted it, it felt like his body needed it.

"With your words, Neville," Harry demanded. His voice wasn't harsh though, just like his fingers weren't. It was all a quiet hush of comfort, one that resounded through the room like a field of safety. There was no other place that Neville had ever felt so wanted, so if he needed to talk, even when his throat ached like he hadn't sipped a single drip of water in weeks, he would do it.

Neville's fingers spasmed against Harry's hips. "Please. I want you to show me."

Harry's fingers curled into the hair above the nape of Neville's neck. "Then I'll show you."

"Kiss me?" Neville asked, his lips feeling lonelier than they had before they had ever been touched, when he had wished to feel another pair against his own. Now that he knew the feeling of the sensation of snogging someone else, he longed for it once more.

Harry wasn't one to decline. His lips met Neville's, their kiss simple and sweet. They didn't need to fight a battle with their tongues, or swap so much saliva they would choke on it. 

Once they had found their rhythm, Harry moved his hands to Neville's hips, hands crawling up his bare sides under his shirt. He was lifting it slowly, truly savoring the moment and anticipating the next one, when it would be off. But that could wait, his lips were too invested in showing their admiration for the other boy.

It was actually Neville who grew antsy first, his fingers digging into Harry's hips light enough to communicate that he was ready for the next step, but not hard enough to hurt Harry in any way. Harry knew that he wouldn't wake up the next day with any bruises littering his skin, but only the sweet glow of sex that had been loving and meaningful in it's own way.

He broke the kiss, quickly pulling Neville's top off before discarding it on the floor and drawing his own arms up higher, signaling to Neville to take his shirt off. Neville removed it from hiding Harry's skin slowly, watching the entire process, committing it to memory, and storing in the back of his brain to remember on a day of gray skies and tearful eyes.

After both of their shirts had been removed, the boys closed the distance between them once more, sharing a few kisses before moving on to remove their pants. Harry dropped to his knees to unbuckle Neville's belt, looking up into the other boy's eyes as he did it. When it was off, he threw it towards their pile of discarded clothes and then slowly pulled Neville's trousers down his legs, letting them pool at Neville's ankles for him to step out of. When he was left in just his boxers, Harry began to kiss up his legs, keeping his lips focused on the outside. His mouth trailed upwards, moving from the curve of his knees to the dip of his navel.

When Neville let out a gasp, the hot air of Harry's gasping mouth shrouding his member in warmth, Harry sat back on his heels. "You're so beautiful," he said, admiring Neville's body.

Neville took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Harry smiled, and then leaned in to place on more kiss on Neville's hip before standing to shed is own trousers. He removed it all in one, so that by the time his clothes had been discarded into the pile, he was standing completely bare, his body offering itself to Neville completely. "Do you want to keep going? Remember, I need your words."

"Yes," Neville answered. His hands came to wrap around his hips in an action of anxiety. "Could we just take this part slow? I've never done this before."

Hands trailed up his arms and onto his face. "Of course. We can go as slow as you want. If I start going even a bit too fast, let me know and I'll stop immediately. I want you to be comfortable and to enjoy it."

He pressed the side of his head into Harry's touch, a deep purr nearly pouring from his throat.

After lightly patting the side of Neville's head, Harry advised, "Lie on your back. I want to see your beautiful face while I do this."

Neville got onto the ground as ordered, it's coldness cooling his burning skin. His feet were flat on the ground, his knees in the air, with his hips pinned against the floor. He didn't know where to place his hands, so those were pinned against the ground as well, pressing against his sides as he grew a bit nervous about what was to come. Although he knew that Harry was going to be kind and as careful as he could be, Neville was terrified that it would still hurt.

Harry kneeled between Neville's open legs. "I'm going to take your underwear off now, alright?" he cautioned.

Neville nodded. "Alright." The shake to his voice had returned.

Slipping his hands under the silky fabric, Harry began to slip it down Neville's legs. Once he had gotten it midway down Neville's thighs, his length came free from its confines, setting onto his stomach with how erect it had grown. He would have felt embarrassed if he hadn't seen how hard Harry had been throbbing from the moment he had pulled his own briefs off.

When his boxes had been removed from the equation, Harry picked up his wand from where he had set it next to him, casting a hushed spell that slicked up his fingers. With his back bent, he traced the dip of Neville's arse with one of his fingers, lightly teasing him. "I'm going to start opening you up now, okay?"

Neville gulped. "Okay," he replied. And then there was a finger, slowly inserting into his bumhole. He pressed his fingers against the ground as hard as he could, expecting pain to come immediately. But it didn't hurt, it just felt rather awkward. He wasn't sure if he should move his hips to meet Harry's thrusting finger, but he wasn't sure if that was what triggered the pain, so he laid as still as he could.

After a few moments, Harry warned, "I'm adding the second finger. This might hurt a little, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't. Try to relax though. It won't hurt if you relax your muscles, yeah?"

Breathing outward, Neville tried to release the tension that had built up in his body from his anxiety about the pain. Instead, he focused on what it actually did feel like instead of the possibilities. He could feel Harry slowly stretching him open as he added the second finger, and once more when he began scissoring the two.

When Harry began to actually thrust them, Neville felt an inkling of pain. But Harry had began to knead his hand over the curve of Neville's thigh, soothing him and alleviating the pain, or at least drawing his attention away from it.

Once Neville grew comfortable with the two fingers, he began to move his hips down on them, not even knowing he was doing it, and Harry decided to add a third, cautionary finger. "I'm adding the last one," He warned. Neville nodded, clearly growing too blissed out to use words at the moment. Harry thrusted his fingers in harder as he reminded, "Words."

"Yes, yes," Neville gasped. "You can do it."

Harry buried his third finger with the others, twisting and scissoring them so he could get Neville prepped for his cock, which was pulsing under the grip of his other hand as he unhurriedly wanked himself off.

Soon, Neville was nearly writhing under him. "No more fingers. I need you, now."

He bit his lip. "Yeah? You're ready for my dick?"

Neville nodded vigorously. "Yes; 'm ready right now."

Harry pulled his fingers out, wiping the slick off of them onto his leg so that he could grab his hand and cast the spell to lube himself up. He used his fingers to coat his dick with the lube, twisting his fingers around it's girth to be sure that it was all covered.

At the lack of anything thrusting into his needy hole, Neville's back arched. "Harry, please."

Harry brought his cock to the rim of Neville's arse, rubbing the tip along his soft skin before starting to actually insert it. But once he had a considerable amount sunk into Neville's bum, he leaned down, letting his chest drop down to meet Neville's, and his lips greet their enthusiastic companions once more.

He thrusted his hips up with care, taking his time to bottom out before pulling back until just his tip was left in Neville before repeating the process all over again. When Neville broke from his lips to let out a soft moan, Harry began to thrust faster, aiming to make Neville moan loud enough that it echoed of the walls and lodged a home in Harry's mind.

Neville had his arms hooked around Harry's shoulders, using them to steady himself as he met Harry's thrusts. Whenever a particularly good thrust would send vibrations through his hard dick (which was captive between their stomachs), Neville would feel his body slacken, and his eyes would shut as a breathy moan escaped his mouth and was swallowed up by Harry's rapid breaths.

"So gorgeous," Harry breathed. "You are so goddamn handsome and talented."

He groaned, and Harry thrusted harder. His dick pounded against a spot that made his legs shake and stars burst behind Neville's eyes. "I-I think i'm going to cum if you keep hitting that spot," Neville warned.

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah?" When Neville nodded, he thrusted towards the same spot again. "So I should keep hitting that spot, huh?"

Neville wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's shoulders, bringing himself down with a burning desperation to meet Harry's thrusts. "God, yes," he swore.

Slowing down, Harry focused his thrusts as promised, hitting it hard with precision. His lips were trailing down Neville's neck, leaving sticky sweet kisses across the entire expanse.

With a final buck of his hips against Harry's hard stomach, Neville's cum shot from his cock, painting their skin with it, creating a true kind of masterpiece.

The spurts of hot cum hitting Harry's stomach brought him closer to the edge, and he began to thrust into Neville sloppily, chasing after his orgasm. Neville was clenching his muscles, squeezing his walls tight against Harry's cock so that it was thrusting in and out of his tight hole, drawing nearer to exploding with each movement.

Neville leaned up using his elbows are get closer to Harry's face. He swiped his tongue across Harry's mouth and then continued to kiss him with the sweet kisses they had shared before. He was still grinding his hips down to meet Harry's thrust when he felt his hot load shoot into his bum, filling him with onslaught of cum that he knew would be spilling from his hole once Harry pulled out.

Harry took his time pulling out, savoring the feel of Neville around him. And though Neville knew he'd have to, he didn't want Harry to pull out either. He would have been perfectly satisfied with lying tangled up together for the day. But there was soon to be a lesson, and people would be pouring into the room. He may have been willing to bare himself to Harry, but he certainly wouldn't do that for anyone else.

Fully disconnected from the other boy and back on his feet, Harry gestured for Neville to extend his arms, and then he took his hands to help him up. When they were both stood, facing each other, Harry took Neville's face into his hands once more. "You ARE beautiful. Do not ever think otherwise, got it?"

Neville nodded, feeling a blush settle across his cheeks and spread across his neck and chest in patches. "You're quite handsome yourself, you know," he muttered, feeling awkward that the attention had been focused on him for such a long time.

Harry grinned. "Nice to know." He grabbed Neville's briefs and his own from the floor, offering the other boy his before he shimmied into his own. "I've got nowhere near as much strength as you though. Seriously, to go through all of that teasing but still remain loyal to your house? It's brilliant, Neville. You're brilliant."

Neville was slipping his shirt over his head when he heard the footsteps of someone starting the process that would allow them to enter the room. So he gave Harry one more peck before going to a corner of the room to sit and act like he always did when he was waiting for a lesson to start. He just prayed that the blush on his face wasn't any more pigmented than it usually was.

When Ginny appeared in the room Harry was still struggling to get his shirt buttoned. "Uh, Harry?" she asked. "Why did you have your shirt off?"

Harry's eyes were as wide as the full moon and he stuttered for a moment while coming up with a lie. "Oh, I, uh, I was practicing the spells I want to show you guys today and got too hot while doing it. It's a muggle thing, really, so you wouldn't quite understand." Neville had to smother his laughter with his hand, and he knew that Harry was trying not to laugh himself.

Ginny looked skeptical but just shrugged it off. She didn't even notice Neville in the corner as she went to stand at her usual spot in the room, practicing the spells they had learned the last time they all met up.

Knowing it was safe too, Harry sent a glance to Neville, flashing him a smile that shined as bright as the sun.

 

Neville did better that lesson than he had ever before. And though nobody else noticed his improvement in confidence, which made him better his magic, Harry did, and his heart thumped with pride for the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this really fits their characters, but I tried. I hope you enjoy. Please comment any prompt ideas you would like to see me do and I'll add them to my list to complete :)


End file.
